


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/7 您好我是RK800-60 其二

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。艾倫隊長討厭仿生人，有原創SWAT隊角色。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/7 您好我是RK800-60 其二

SWAT總部在底特律城南端，與位於市中心的DPD總部車程約三十分鐘。艾倫開著一輛銀色福特休旅車上了 省道-85號 一路南下。二月的底特律還是很冷，艾倫把車內暖器調高一度，他望一眼窗外，天空烏雲密佈像是要下大雨了，天氣就和底特律城的現況一樣，令人失望。

 「在1896年，福特汽車創始人 亨利．福特在租用的廠房裡製造出了他的第一輛汽車。開啟了一場工業革命，也撐起了底特律城的經濟！」艾倫想起已故的父親所說的話。底特律城的榮景他沒見過，艾倫是父親去世後才請調來底特律的，他不放心一個人住在密西根州北部 諾維區的母親。在耶利哥事件爆發前，底特律城是密西根州的驕傲！不知哪來的天才 伊利亞．卡姆斯基 在2021年發表了第一台通過圖靈測試的仿生人，RT600 克羅伊，讓全世界的人為之瘋狂！就如同 亨利．福特用一台車就讓全世界的愛車人都成了他的粉絲！但現在呢？仿生人開始想要有自己的權利。卡姆基斯在生產第一台仿生人時是否有想到這一點？

“但願我的福特汽車別跟我說他想自由。“艾倫心想。

艾倫把車控改成自動駕駛，並打開車內電視台搜尋“模控生命自由仿生人“的新聞，第一個跳出來的是Channel 16 記者 道格拉斯的報導，時間是2月6日早上。

  

**“……模控生命公司在今日早上召開了記者會，承認了第一台擁有自我意識的仿生人 RK800 #313 248 317-60。這位仿生人的外型酷似目前已辭退模控生命公司，加入DPD警局的RK800 康納先生。現任模控生命CEO 阿曼達女士說明這台新的RK800非警用實戰型，而是加強分析型的後援機，可以處理大量的分散數據並統整出最完善的報告。……我們相當疑惑，模控生命改變RK800原機型的理由，是否是害怕又會被自家公司出廠的仿生人背叛？……“**

 

艾倫看著視頻，現任模控生命CEO 阿曼達女士身旁站了一台RK800，它的外型、制服和艾倫第一次見到康納時一模一樣。它垂著眼站得挺直，沒有向任何攝影機鏡頭露出善意，看起來像是一台被稱為自由仿生人的機器罷了。艾倫失望地嘆了口氣，只是一台機器一場騙局，他本來還有點期待………期待什麼？

  

當天空開始下起大雨時，車下了交流道。艾倫關掉視頻把自動駕駛切回手動模式，景色從高樓大廈變成樹木田野。SWAT總部在舊廢水處理廠和韋恩堡壘的中間，艾倫喜歡這個安靜的小區，他有時候會帶SWAT隊的隊員去堡壘打靶或是去舊廢水處理廠做隱蔽訓練。

 

艾倫回到SWAT總部時，已經是中午放飯時間了。沒在車上放把雨傘是失策，他一路從戶外停車場跑進來，全身都濕透了。艾倫在人來人往的大廳小跑步，因為急著回辦公室換衣服，一不小心他撞倒了一位年輕人，害那位先生手上的文件落了一地。

 

「抱歉，是我的錯，你沒事吧？」艾倫道，伸手將年輕人扶了起來。對方戴著一副黑框大眼鏡，看起來很呆，一付就是哪裡來的行政人員，身穿一件白色長袖襯杉和不符合年代的吊帶黑色西裝褲。這個人是來自80年代嗎？艾倫在心裡吐槽著。

 對方站穩後直勾勾地盯著艾倫幾秒，讓艾倫覺得有點不自在……然後對方開口了。

 「我、我是第一次來這裡，我在找報到處。」他向艾倫行了禮，隨後蹲下來撿滿地的文件。艾倫覺得讓對方撿被自己撞掉的文件很不好意思，伸手幫他拿了一封信起來，但他忘記自己手上都是雨水，那封信當場濕成廢紙。

 「不、不，那是我的約聘書！」對方哀號了一聲，把艾倫手上的信搶了過來。

 

 艾倫在對方靠近他時，注意到有什麼燈一直在閃爍著，艾倫又看了一眼年輕人，發現對方右側太陽穴上有個黃色光圈……他竟然不是人類而是仿生人！？

 天啊，這年頭太可怕了！打從仿生人自由後，愈來愈無法區分人類和仿生人的界線！干麻沒事學人類戴眼鏡！見鬼了！

 

 「這裡不是自由仿生人服務站，這裡是”你們“不會想被抓進來的地方，SWAT總部。你要找的地點在對面那條街。」艾倫說，口氣有點不耐煩。

 仿生人仰頭起來看著他好像想要說什麼，但艾倫沒理會它，起身走向ID感應門進入SWAT總部。他沒看到仿生人站起身來，推了一下黑框眼鏡，垂著眼在鏡面後面打量著他。

 

「和阿曼達說的一樣，艾倫隊長討厭仿生人。」它說，臉上掛著意味深長的壞笑。

 

*** *** ***

 

下午一點半，艾倫坐在自己的辦公桌看報告，他已經沖了澡並換了身乾淨的衣服。一位女士用力拍打他的玻璃門，沒等艾倫的請示就跑了進來。

 「隊長！我要請一個月的婚假！」女士開心地說。她穿著一套小花襯杉和深色寬褲，長長的捲髮散在身後。她把一份簽文壓在桌上，單手撐腰看著艾倫。

 「恭喜你終於把自己嫁出去了，海倫。」艾倫笑著說「我會為你老公點支蠟燭。」他在那張簽文上簽字，核准了海倫的婚假。

 「那麼，是誰要來接任你的工作？」艾倫問。海倫是SWAT隊的得力的分析師，女強人中的女強人，她大咧咧的個性讓SWAT隊的人都很欣賞她。SWAT隊裡也有不少人向她示好，但都被她打回票。海倫要結婚了，一定會有人心碎……好比說現在無聲走進辦公室的凱文。

 「報告隊長，有一台自稱RK800的仿生人說要來見你。但是他看起來一點也不像康納，所以我把他擋在門口了。」凱文說，他還偷偷瞄了眼海倫手上的簽文，眼神暗淡。艾倫向凱文揮了揮手，表示同意讓那台仿生人進來，他還真有點期待，敢來SWAT總部的這台RK800是何方神聖。

 

凱文向門口招呼了一聲，那位神秘客現身了，艾倫卻倒吸了一口氣。

 它是在大廳見過面的那位眼鏡仔！

 

「艾倫隊長您好，我是模控生命派來協助SWAT隊的分析型仿生人，RK800 #313 248 317-60，方便起見，您可以叫我Six。」仿生人微笑問候並向艾倫伸出手。

 艾倫沒有理會仿生人的握手禮儀，反倒是海倫出手解了尷尬場面，她說「歡迎加入SWAT隊，我是隊上的分析師 海倫，接下來的一個月由你來接任我的工作。」

 「好的，我已經收到您寄給我的資料，祝您在歐洲的蜜月旅行玩得愉快。」仿生人道。凱文在一旁吸鼻子，仿生人困惑地看了他一眼，接著竟然從口袋裡拿出手帕給凱文。

 「好了，沒事的話，通通都給我出去！」艾倫道「嘿，你去哪？給我回來，RK800！」仿生人聽從指令留了下來。海倫用擔憂的眼神看了一眼仿生人，加油啊，請在我回來之前好好活著……。

 

 

 

「你是故意的吧。不跟我說你要找我報到。」艾倫質問仿生人。

 「抱歉，在我掃瞄您的臉之前，我不知道你就是艾倫隊長。」仿生人冷靜回答。

 「所以你才盯著我看……那知道了為什麼不承認。」艾倫起身繞著仿生人打量。

 「因為阿曼達說您是討厭仿生人的，可是你撞倒我後卻扶了我一把，我想你是把我誤認為是人類了……抱歉，沒有即時告知你 我的身份。」仿生人站得挺直，但眼神追著艾倫跑。

 「那封信是派遣SWAT隊的約聘書？」艾倫在仿生人面前停了下來，他倚著辦公桌雙手抱胸看著對方。

 「是的，但不巧濕成了廢紙。我會盡快申請一份新的約聘書。」仿生人說，它在艾倫停下來後換成了稍息的站姿。

 「好啊，那在你拿到約聘書之前先去行政部實習，但SWAT隊的每日報告你還是得兼著做。」其實有沒有那份約聘書都沒關係，這裡艾倫說了算，要誰跑步沒人敢坐著。在他還沒摸清楚對方底細之前是不會讓它進SWAT隊的。

 

「Aye Aye Captain!」仿生人笑答，還向艾倫行了舉手禮，搞得艾倫滿頭問號。

 

 

「對了，隊長。我今天早上收到一封您母親的來信，她說缺了一副老花眼鏡，所以我就以您的名意，向眼鏡公司訂做了一副新的眼鏡寄到……」仿生人像是在唸報一樣說了一堆，但艾倫在聽到“母親“兩字後就當機了……

 「你做了什麼！」艾倫忽然暴怒抓起仿生人的領子把它提了起來。

 仿生人嚇了一大跳，它向艾倫解釋「…是海倫女士傳了您的信箱帳號給我，要我幫您過濾垃圾郵件……我剛好看到您母親的信，所以……」

 「所以就多管閒事，沒經過我的同意就入侵我的私人領域？」艾倫瞪著它「……你以為你打著自由仿生人的名號就可以為所欲為嗎！」

 「我、我很抱歉！我不是故意的！不會有下次了……」仿生人緊張萬分，它向艾倫表達歉意，但艾倫實在聽不進去，這台機器果然是要來跟他作對的！氣人安卓！

 

 艾倫抓著仿生人走出辦公室，一路拖行到走廊底的一間文件室。艾倫開了文件室的鐵門，粗暴地把仿生人丟進去，它跌坐在地上看著艾倫，臉上全是困惑驚嚇的表情，艾倫催眠自己那一切都是為了讓人類卸下心房的假象。

 在關上門之前他對仿生人說「這個小房間不巧是個網路死角，你想要討救兵也沒用。好好在裡面反省，三小時後我再放你出來。」

 “磅“一聲，門從外面被鎖上，留下仿生人在黑暗的房間內，雖然看不到它的表情，但它的訊息圈從黃光轉成了紅光。

 

 

章完TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 關於故事中這台RK800-60，他和一般大家寫的60很不一樣，他是自由仿生人，也很有自己的個性。請把他當做是獨立個體來看，他記得之前去綁架漢克的任務。他和RK800-51的理念是對立的。


End file.
